El largo camino para llegar
by mardycure
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo imaginas y las cosas que valen la pena jamás serán fáciles. Fate se dará cuenta de estas dos cosas y si quiere alcanzar su objetivo, va a tener que hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas a todos! Si, sé que no he terminado la anterior, lo sé, pero tuve ciertos problemas con es y pues…**

 **Esta es un nueva y puede que les resulte más interesante, ustedes me dicen.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Definitivamente hoy no fue mi día. Si, así es, hoy no fue mi día para nada.

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, tengo 21 años y me encuentro a mitad de mi primer año en la licenciatura de Relaciones Internacionales (me atrasé por ciertas cosas pero luego habrá tiempo para eso). Estudio Relaciones Internacionales porque me encanta la historia, la cultura, el saber qué puedo hacer un cambio en muchas formas y lo más importante: es mi mejor oportunidad para salir del país sin morirme de hambre y haciendo lo que amo.

Siempre tengo días decentes, con una rutina lo bastante cómoda y que me hace feliz pues está organizada de tal forma que no me genere ningún conflicto, además de que evito el que se me olviden las cosas por algún inconveniente; a pesar de eso, siempre tengo algún plan B por si llega a suceder alguno.

Pero hoy no funcionaron bien las cosas.

No tenía ninguna clase más que inglés, solo esa, creí que podría estar en mi casa descansando pero mi hermana (sí, tengo una) se le ocurrió que era un buen día para joderme de la mejor forma posible. Una de las llantas de mi coche estalló y la tuve que cambiar, también ir a buscar dinero porque no tenía gasolina el coche. Se me estaba haciendo súper tarde para ir a inglés y no podía tener otra falta.

No quería ir a inglés, en verdad que no quería, pero el maestro fue muy claro conmigo cuando me dijo el número total de mis faltas y que con una más, no tendría derecho a presentar.

Así que aquí estaba, con una cara de pocos amigos, deseando estar en otro lado menos aquí, mirando con dagas al maestro y diciéndole con la mirada que se apurara con su clase porque además, me estaba durmiendo.

El maestro dio el aviso de "clase terminada", ni siquiera saqué mis cosas por lo que solo agarré mi mochila y me fui rápido. Flash hubiera sentido envidia de mi rapidez en ese momento ¿Puede ser que el tener puesta su camisa haya ayudado con eso? Mejor dejo de pensar en cosas sin sentido y continúo mi camino.

Busqué mis lentes de sol en mi mochila y deje los de aumento mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio en donde se encontraba mi clase.

Nunca espere que en este día tan jodido me hubiese encontrado algo tan hermoso.

Rumbo al estacionamiento de la universidad, en el jardín que divide la cafetería con los edificios, ahí me encontré a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Podía apreciar que era algo baja, pero con una actitud que demostraba seguridad, vestía una bata blanca que indicaba que era de ciencias de la salud (mi campus incluye diferentes licenciaturas) pero sus mangas estaban arremangadas, no tenía mucho maquillaje, apenas algo en sus ojos…pero, puedo jurar que la mujer parecía un ángel bajado del cielo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y pude jurar que alcancé a apreciar una sonrisa de su parte, de esas sonrisas que te dicen que saben lo que estás pensando.

Las dos seguimos nuestro camino, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer que acababa de ver por lo que no escuché que me llamaban hasta que las personas estaban atrás de mí y golpeándome el hombro con mi dedo para llamar mi atención.

-Fate, llevamos un largo rato gritando tu nombre y tu estas en la luna, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Shari, con Verossa detrás de ella. Amigos y compañeros de clases ya que estudia derecho y compartimos algunas.

-Perdón Shari, es que acabo de ver a una chica preciosa, jamás me había pasado eso de quedarme shockeada por una chica- Le contesté aún con la mirada algo pérdida y sin poder creerme lo que acababa de ver.

-Guau, Guau, espera un momento, ¿Tú?, ¿Pérdida por una chica?, eso es muy raro, ¿Estas segura que no es otra cosa? Deberías ir a revisarte- Shari se acercó para tocar mi frente mientras Verossa se reía de su acción.

-Te juro que estoy bien, sé que es muy raro, sobre todo viniendo de mí, pero es que…te juro que estaba guapísima – refuté arreglándome el fleco que revolvió al tocar mi frente- ¿Sabes qué? Vamos por un cigarro, necesito uno. Solo acompáñame a mi coche antes que los deje ahí.

\- Chicas, adelántense, tengo que ver unas cosas en administración- Comentó Verossa, por lo que nos despedimos de él y continuamos nuestro camino.

\- A ver, descríbeme a esa chica, tal vez la conozca y te pueda ayudar ya que esto es un caso muy raro.

Le describí a la chica y cuando terminé, Shari me acercó el celular a la cara.

-¿Es ella?- Era un perfil de Instagram con muchas fotos y enseguida vi que si era ella, sin duda alguna.

-Sí, sí es, ¿La conoces?- pregunté sorprendida y esperanzada de que me la pueda presentar.

-Yo no, pero mi hermana sí. Fate, la tienes muy difícil con ella. Esa chica es el crush de más de la mitad de la escuela…

Llegamos al "área de fumadores" de la escuela (se encuentra afuera, a un lado de la caseta de seguridad para entrar al estacionamiento) y me senté en la escarpa, ella se sentó a mi lado. Saqué dos cigarros de mi cajetilla, dándole uno a ella y el otro metiéndolo a mi boca para después prenderlo. Le di una calada y pregunté:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Nanoha Takamachi.

Y después de eso me decidí a hacer mía a esa mujer cueste, lo que me cueste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tengan todos. Agradezco a quienes hayan escrito, seguido o puesto en favoritos, en serio.**

 **Espero disfruten más este capítulo que el anterior.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de que me despedí de Shari, me dirigí lo más rápido posible hacia mi coche pues en verdad quería llegar a mi casa " _no para seguir viendo su Instagram, no, para nada"_ por lo que apenas arranqué, pisé a fondo el acelerador. Debo admitir que fue chistoso ver la cara de los guardias al ver mi coche ir tan rápido y que por eso se apuraran a alzar esa cosa para que puedas pasar, creo que ya saben de qué cosa hablo, ¿No?, aquella que sube y baja para evitar que cualquiera pase. Siempre se me olvida su nombre.

Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación y ponerme a revisar sus fotos _"mera curiosidad, juro que no soy ninguna acosadora"_ y al fijarme bien, pude ver que varias fotos eran de pinturas, pinturas hechas por ella; pude notar que ella tiene diferentes estilos pero su favorito era el " _Art Pop"_ en donde la cultura popular es el protagonista y el artista juega con la imagen empleada en la pintura, por lo que sus pinturas eran de gente famosa como David Bowie, Charles Chaplin, etc. Sin embargo, una llamó mi atención:

Una pintura de The Beatles.

Algo importante que debo aclarar es que la música tiene un papel muy importante en mi vida, también que ese grupo es el número dos en mi top 5 y que en verdad los adoro por lo que ese pequeño detalle se convirtió en uno muy grande y hasta pensé que era una señal de que esta chica estaba hecha para mí.

Luego recordé que el crearme toda una historia de amor en mi cabeza siempre termina trayendo severas consecuencias y que no debo olvidar quien es esa chica, al igual que ese pequeño detalle pudo haber sido una simple coincidencia.

Me quedé mirando al techo de mi cuarto mientras Radiohead sonaba en mi cuarto agregándole más ingredientes a mi proceso de pensamiento y la verdad es que jamás la había visto hasta ese día; tal vez sea porque si no estoy en mi salón de clases, me encuentro en el área de fumadores con Chrono, mi mejor amigo, o voy rápido a la cafetería; tal vez porque muy pocas veces me fijo en lo que está mi alrededor al estar en mi mundo.

Debería decirle a Chrono, él siempre sabe qué hacer. Sí, eso haré

Agarré de nuevo mi celular y busqué rápidamente en chat de Chrono.

 _F: Oye, ocurrió algo cuando salía de mi coche…_

 _CH: Ok, eso es nuevo, ¿Qué pasó?_

 _F: Me encontré con la chica más hermosa que he visto._

…

…

 _F: ¿Chrono…?_

 _CH: Perdón, perdón, fue la sorpresa jajajaja pero…¿Cómo fue?, ¿Sabes quién es?, ¿Es de la escuela?_

 _F: jajajajajaja tranquilo, tranquilo. Te contaré: Salía de la última clase y al ir al estacionamiento la vi, me vio y quedé atrapada…Sé que su nombre es Nanoha Takamachi porque Shari la "conoce", si, es de la escuela y antes de que preguntes, por lo que pude observar…es de nutrición._

 _CH: ¿En serio?, guau…¿y qué hiciste?, por favor, dime que si le hablaste._

 _F:_

 _CH: Fate…_

 _F:_

 _CH: ¡No le hablaste!, contras Fate. Cuando por fin encuentras a alguien que te llama la atención, no haces nada._

 _F: Ya sé :c, pero es que me dio mucha pena. Te juro que la próxima vez que la vea si le hablo._

 _CH: Conste…_

Dejé mi celular de nuevo y me dirigí hacia mi tocador para mirarme al espejo, alcé mi blusa para mirarme el estómago y me sigo diciendo cuanto musculo he perdido y grasa que he ganado desde que dejé de entrenar pues yo practicaba MMA y por una lesión tuve que tomar reposo. Después de eso me volví más consciente de mí misma y también más insegura, por lo que eso hace que me pregunte si en verdad podré gustarle a Nanoha.

Bajé mi blusa e hice esos pensamientos para concentrarme en otra cosa como el buscar a alguien que la conozca y me la pueda presentar correctamente pues a pesar de tener una apariencia algo intimidante y ser demasiado hermosa, algo en sus pinturas me llamó la atención. Una mala persona sin nada en el cerebro jamás hubiese podido pintar algo así.

Revisé de nueva cuenta mi lista de contacto y no sé porque el nombre de mi vieja amiga Alto me llamo la atención por lo que le hablé y le pregunté si de casualidad la conocía.

 _A: ¿Nanoha Takamachi?, si, si la conozco_ – una sonrisa enorme nació en mi cara- _pero de vista_ –cualquier rastro de felicidad salió de mi cuerpo- _pero una amiga que estudia ahí sí se lleva muy bien con ella, puedo preguntarle. Pero Fate, ten cuidado. Por lo que he escuchado, ella es muy buena persona con sus amigos pero no tanto con sus novias. Sí, con eso te confirmo que le gustan las mujeres jajajaja, pero que le gustan chicas con mucha bubi, buen trasero y super fit. Te repito, ten cuidado porque no quiero que te lastimen…_

 _F: Muchas gracias y lo sé, créeme que tendré cuidado. Por favor, pregunta eso._

 _A: Lo haré, te mando un mensaje por cualquier cosa._

Chicas súper fit… eso me decepcionó muchísimo porque solo me hace pensar en que es superficial…pero, las ganas de conocerla no se me han quitado, porque no solo lo que vi en sus pinturas me causo curiosidad, sino, lo que vi en sus ojos en aquel momento.

El sonido de mi celular vibrado a un lado de me sacó de mis pensamientos. Apreté el botón de bloqueo para que se encendiera la pantalla y pudiese ver que era.

Alto me mandó un mensaje.

 _A: Hablé con mi amiga, me dijo que esta soltera y que si te animas, podrías agregarla a Facebook. Pienso que nada pierdes con hacerlo, es más, hazlo._

No sé qué piensen ustedes pero para mí, esa no es una buena idea.

 **Bueno pues, otro capítulo terminado. Disculpen la demora, mi lap se descompuso y también he estado demasiado ocupada.**

 **Más personajes se presentaron esta vez y ya saben algo más de Fate. Sé que está algo flojo algo flojo ahorita pero les pido paciencia.**

 **De igual forma me gustaría desearles un feliz año, también espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien esos días de fiesta.**

 **Nos vemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas tengan todos. Me alegra saber que siguen por aquí.**

 **Sé que el anterior era corto, más bien, que los dos anteriores eran cortos pero no me gusta tardarme demasiado y sé que a alargarlos me tardaré más en actualizas, sin embargo, lo intentaré.**

 **Agradezco los comentarios, también que hayan puesto esta historia en favoritos o que la estén siguiendo.**

 **En especial quiero agradecer a CarolOtak por mencionarme lo de los personajes, se me pasó ponerlos, pero si, es completamente Nanofate.**

 **Finalmente, compadezco a aquellos que ya regresan a clases. Ojalá este semestre no sea tan mierda como el anterior.**

 **Sin más que agregar…vayamos con la historia.**

 **Ya saben esto que dice que los personajes ni la serie es mío.**

 **Capítulo 3**

No puedo creer que en verdad la haya agregado.

De verdad que por eso siempre me meto en problemas y que por eso nunca me salen bien las cosas.

Sé que puede que piensen que soy una idiota (no tienen que decirlo, lo sé) o puede que también piensen que no, que tal vez si estuvo bien.

Déjenme decirles que mis instintos nunca fallan y me dicen que no debí hacerlo.

Lo chistoso aquí es que no sé porque razón nunca les hago caso.

Está bien, ya la agregué, ¿Qué más puede pasar?, ¿Qué piense que soy una acosadora y se aleje de mí cada que me vea porque piense que le voy a saltar encima?

Creo que hasta incluso estoy pensando algo peor de lo que en verdad podría pasar.

No, de hecho, lo peor es que llame a la policía o que se cambien de escuela.

No te preocupes, sé que preguntaste el por qué llamaría a la policía. Piénsalo: La vi una vez y conseguí su Facebook.

Hasta a mí me daría miedo eso y es que la mayor parte el tiempo no le daría ni un segundo pensamiento a las cosas.

Tal vez incluso me pase como a Sean Johnson. Me da escalofríos pensar en lo que le paso a esa pobre alma.

Y tu preguntaras… ¿Quién rayos es Sean Johnson?

Bueno, digamos que es un pobre desafortunado que se volvió loco por una chica que también está loca, pero en el mal sentido.

Chrono y yo nos encontrábamos en octavo grado al igual que este chico y Jessica, el se volvió loco por ella, lo cual todos veían tierno esto porque podríamos jurar que sus ojos sacaban corazones cada que veía a Jessica y cuando te acercabas a él, solo te hablaba de ella. Chrono y yo nos compadecíamos de el porque nosotros sabíamos algo que el no.

¿Qué es?

Jessica Campbell era una perra completamente.

Ok, acepto que Sean no era muy bien parecido que digamos, está bien, no era nada guapo, pero al menos era una buena persona escondida detrás de todo ese gel para hacer el típico peinado "perfecto" que cada mamá sobreprotectora les hace a sus hijos, junto con esa cara llena de imperfecciones o de esa combinación de camisa bien fajada, pantalones bien planchados y zapatos negros bien lustrados, pero, lo repito, era un buen chico.

Empezó a dejarle cartas encima de su pupitre, las cuales, Jessica arrugaba y las ponía en su bolsa por flojera a votarlas.

Después de un tiempo, los chocolates y las rosas se unieron a las cartas y después, empezó a frecuentar los lugares en los que siempre estaba.

Por último, le habló.

Pobre Sean Johnson, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Jessica "la perra" Campbell lo humilló completamente pues le dio una cachetada y le gritó:

\- ¡Deja de acosarme jodido stalker!

¿Alguna vez viste ese episodio los Simpson en donde Ralph se enamora de Lisa y esta al final le rompe el corazón?, si es así, ¿recuerdas como Homero le mostró a Lisa el video que mostraba paso a paso como se le rompía?

Así imagine a Sean en ese momento.

Después de eso, "la perra" y sus amigas pegaron un tipo mural hecho de la carta de Sean en el centro de la escuela con la palabra "marica" como título.

Sean se orinó en los pantalones y se escondió en quién sabe dónde hasta que la policía lo encontró a las 10 de la noche con la cara llena de mocos secos, temblando y oliendo terriblemente a orín.

No quiero ser otro Sean Johnson.

¿Qué tal si Nanoha es otra Jessica Campbell?

¿Qué tal si es _peor_ que Jessica Campbell?

Sentí un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo y luego, mi celular vibró.

Lo agarré para ver la notificación y vi que era de Chrono con un mensaje simple y muy claro:

 _No lo sabrás hasta que la conozcas_

Sonreí y lo iba a dejar a un lado hasta que vibra de nuevo, otro mensaje de el:

 _Deja de calentarte el cerebro y solo disfruta_

Esto si me hizo reír y también agradecí a cualquier deidad el que me haya dado a Chrono.

Cierto, no he dicho como lo conocí.

Hace unos 15, su mamá y mi mamá nos presentaron, pues ellas dos son muy amigas y nos llevaron para presentarnos, ver si nos hacíamos amigos y con eso, poder salir los cuatro sin dejarnos en algún lado.

Al principio, lo odié. Me molestaba verlo ahí jugando Pokemón en su Game Boy, pues sabía que no me podían comprar algo así y creí que me lo estaba presumiendo. Pero después alzó la mirada y solo preguntó: " _¿Quieres jugar?, nos turnamos si quieres._

Después de eso nos volvimos inseparables.

Su mamá nos ayudó para que me cambiaran a la misma escuela que él y también con la colegiatura, eso fue hasta que papá consiguió un nuevo trabajo al igual que mi mamá.

Estudiamos juntos todos los años desde ese entonces, conociendo música, compartiendo grupos, juegos, deportes, películas…

Él fue el primero en saber que era Lesbiana.

Él me defendía de aquellos que se burlaban de mi vestimenta algo masculina en 5to y 6to grado.

Él me ofreció sus brazos cuando me sentía muy sola después de que papá se fue y también cuando mi perro murió.

También se salía de alguna escuela si yo lo hacía o se escapaba.

Mi primer tatuaje, mi primera perforación, mis juegos de basket o cualquier evento de cualquier deporte al que se me ocurriera entrar, aunque fueran las 7 am, él estaba ahí con una cartulina que tenía escrito algo ridículo y decía que era para que nunca olvidara que era un juego y que lo importante era divertirse.

El hermano de otra madre.

Y pues, después de crecer tantos años juntos, compartiendo de todo…resulta que terminamos con los mismos gustos por lo que los dos terminamos estudiando relaciones internacionales y compartiendo de nueva cuenta, la misma clase.

 _F: lo sé, lo sé, por cierto, me terminaron convenciendo para que la agregue a Facebook._

 _Ch: ¿es en serio?_

 _F: más serio que la cara de Kristen Stewart._

 _Ch: ok, con eso te creo completamente. ¿y te aceptó?_

 _F: pues hasta ahorita… nada._

 _Ch: a lo mejor no lo ha visto…_

 _F: a lo mejor piense que soy una loca por agregarla y el mismo día de conocerla y ni preguntarle algo, aunque sea la hora._

 _Ch: no quería hacer ver la situación taaan jodida…_

 _F: ¿Sabes qué? ¡a la mierda! Pasa por mí._

 _Ch: Que bueno que lo mencionas, a mí también se me antojo una cerveza. En 10 estoy ahí._

cccccccccccccccccccc

Me despertó el horrible sonido de la alarma de mi celular.

Mi boca tenía gusto a cenicero, mucho alcohol y mi cabeza me dolía demasiado. Pero tenía que ir a la escuela y ver si de casualidad me la encuentro y le logro hablar.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir, me levanté de la cama para después agarrar mi celular y dirigirme al baño qué si no me doy una ducha, mi mamá me dirá como siempre: ¡estas destilando alcohol!

Conecté mi celular y me adentré al agua perdiéndome un momento en la voz de Alex Turner, recordando un poco a esa chica y que sea como esa canción, que solo la imaginé…

 _Tell me where's your hiding place  
I'm worried i'll forget your face  
And i've asked everyone  
And i'm beginning to think i imagined you all along…_

 _(Cornerstone – Arctic Monkeys)_

Sacudo rápidamente la cabeza y vuelvo a decirme lo malo que es el sobrepensar y que solo debería dejar que pasen las cosas.

Salgo del baño y me visto lo más rápido posible, poniendo mis vans negros, mis jeans y mi fiel sweater negro que se veía grande para dirigirme hacía el comedor donde mi mamá ya me espera sentada con dos cafés en la mesa (uno para ella y otro para mí), un plato de cereal integral con granola y yogurth para ella y unas claras de huevo con espinaca y jamón cocido para mí. En verdad que es un ángel mi mamá.

Ella se encontraba leyendo unos papeles que de seguro eran de su trabajo, los lentes reposados en su nariz y de vez en cuando, agarraba una cuchara de su cereal.

Al escucharme llegar, bajó un poco los papeles y dirigió su vista hacia mí,

-Hola amor, buenos días, justamente pensaba ir a tu habitación pues ya era algo tarde.

-Buenos días ma, no tenías que preocuparte, solo me tarde un poco más en la ducha. Gracias por el desayuno de todas formas.

-Disfrútalo hija.

Terminamos de comer y con eso nos fuimos porque tengo que llevarla a su trabajo para así quedarme con el coche ya que el mío me lo quitaron por la policía (esto es para otro momento), por lo que me apuro en llegar a la escuela y tratar que este no sea otro día en el que corro desde el estacionamiento hasta mi salón. Aunque, por lo que veo, hoy será otro día así.

Llegué a la escuela y me súper mal estacioné de lo apurada que ya estaba. Chrono ya me había mandado muchos mensajes diciéndome que debía apurarme y que en donde estaba.

Agarré mi mochila desde la parte de atrás y empecé a caminar muy, muy rápido hasta que, al llegar al pasillo que conecta mi edificio, veo que Nanoha está caminando frente a mí, audífonos puestos y caminando en la luna hasta que me ve.

No esperé que me fuera a sonreír de nuevo y menos con esa sonrisa que hace que mis piernas se vuelvan gelatina.

 _Oh rayos, creo que estoy algo jodida…_

 **Ya sé que ahorita no hay Nanofate, pero tengan paciencia, pronto habrá.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les agrade más. Les juro que trato de ir mejorando mi forma de escribir mientras voy buscando un estilo con el cual me sienta realmente cómoda a pesar de tener toda la historia prácticamente terminada en mi cabeza. Lo malo es que me cuesta ecribirla.**

 **Bueno, les agradezco de cora que lean esto y que estén pendientes de mis actualizaciones.**

 **Comenten que les pareció, si les gustó, si no…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas tengan todos (creo que ese ya se volvió mi saludo oficial ajajajaja).**

 **Lo sé,a mí también me sorprende ver dos capítulos tan pronto.**

 **La verdad es que quiero aprovechar lo más que pueda que entro a clases hasta el 6 de febrero y que en no hay mucho trabajo por el frío pooorque una vez que regrese a clases no podré actualizar tanto, lo siento :c**

 **Sin embargo, les prometo no abandonar la historia, tal vez se me olvide porque soy muy olvidadiza, pero si quieren que continúe, mándenme un PM y sigo adelante.**

 **Como habrán visto en los capítulos anteriores, Fate y Chrono son muy unidos y su amistad va a tener mucha importancia aquí.**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura, me encanta ver como intentan descifrar lo que podría pasar, es muy interesante. Sigan haciéndolo que, si lo adivinan, les doy un premio (no es cierto) jajajajaja**

 ***hagamos de cuenta que está aquí lo de que no es mía la serie y así***

 **Capítulo 4**

¿Alguna vez han sentido esa emoción de abrir un regalo esperando que sea lo que ustedes querían?

Ya saben, el corazón latiendo rápido por el misterio o el contar los días para que puedan ir a ese lugar que tanto deseaban ir o ver a ese amigo que extrañaban tanto.

He estado sintiendo eso todos los días desde que conocí a Nanoha Takamachi.

Me encanta mi carrera, mis clases y mi escuela, pero a pesar de eso, no tenía ese sentimiento de que el día pase rápido y pueda llegar a la escuela. Tampoco deseaba que las clases pasaran rápido para poder salir y ver si de casualidad me topaba con ella.

Ya pasó una semana desde que la agregué a Facebook y me la he topado unas cuantas veces más.

Y si, aún no he tenido el coraje de hablarle.

Hoy es jueves y acaba de terminar mi clase de comercio internacional por lo que salí a fumar un cigarro con Chrono y dos compañeros más.

-En verdad no puedo creer que no le hayas hablado todavía…- Chrono comenta mientras da una calada a su cigarro.

Me senté en la escarpa del "área de fumadores" mientras Chrono estaba apoyado en el poste del alto que se encontraba a un lado.

\- ¿A quién no le ha hablado? - pregunta uno de los dos compañeros que salieron a fumar con nosotros. Su nombre es Abdul y es…bueno, es un misterio lo que es. Según él es bisexual, según Chrono, los de nuestro salón y yo, es gay porque habla más como mujer que cualquiera de las chicas que estaban en nuestra clase, aunque no se viste como el estereotipo clásico del gay, ya saben, súper femenino y a la moda, de hecho, como que de cierta forma no le importa mucho eso, pero eso sí, se la pasa en los clubs apenas los abren (desde el jueves hasta el domingo) y como que no le caigo muy bien porque yo soy de ir a bares y le digo que me da flojera todo eso.

Recordemos que tengo 21 y estoy en primer semestre. La mayor parte de mis compañeros tienen entre 18 y 19 años.

Sí, no es nada agradable, sobre todo cuando son más inmaduros.

Pero regresando a la conversación…

\- Me gusta una chica y no he tenido el coraje de hablarle…- respondo, después tiré una piedrita para intentar atinarle a una hoja que estaba algo lejos y le di una calada a mi cigarro. No le atiné.

\- ¿Y por qué no le has hablado?, no seas idiota, si me gustará alguien, desde que lo vi ya hubiera ido detrás de el para intentar algo, que flojera con tu vida Fate- refuta Abdul con ese tono que al mismo tiempo lo siento algo déspota y me dan ganas de decirle unas cuantas groserías, pero me aguanto porque realmente no me importa demasiado su opinión.

\- Bueno, porque me da pena. No todos estamos acostumbrados a ir por ahí hablando con cada persona que nos guste, que no nos importe si nos rechazan o no, pues después encuentras a alguien nuevo más rápido que lo que tarda en llegar un mensaje. Jamás le he hablado así a una mujer y no sé qué decirle.

Está bien, tal vez exageré un poco y me doy cuenta de que es así porque Chrono se sienta a mi lado, agarra el cigarro que ya se había terminado y que no vi, para después sacar otro de su caja, prenderlo y pasármelo, después pone un brazo en mis hombros y me jala a sus brazos para calmarme.

Pero como siempre, Abdul no lo capta.

\- Para mí eso es algo estúpido. Si no lo haces tú, alguien más lo hará. – con eso apaga su cigarro y se empieza a ir. Nuestro otro compañero encoge los hombros y también se va.

\- Sé que ese tipo es un idiota, pero en algo tuvo razón. Si no lo haces tú, alguien más lo hará. También tienes que tener en cuenta que en un mes salimos de vacaciones y sabes que nuestra linda y hermosa escuela nos da poco más de dos meses de clases.

Me separé de sus brazos, después me levanté, sacudí mi pantalón por si se manchó de atrás y le di una última calada a mi cigarro y lo apagué.

\- Créeme que lo tengo en cuenta, pero es que me da tanta pena hablarle. Te juro que me pongo a buscar en mi cabeza acerca de qué decirle, como presentarme y no parecer una idiota. Tampoco quiero que me vea como uno más que va a hacer lo mismo que hacen todos. Quiero mostrarle que soy diferente.

-Te entiendo Fate, pero si no le hablas, jamás va a poder ver lo que se está perdiendo y, más importante aún, tienes que tratar de que esto no te pegue tanto, trata de controlar tus sentimientos y llevar esto a la ligera porque sino, tu solita de vas a lastimar y estoy seguro que los dos no queremos eso Fate. Lleva las cosas de a poco- y lo dice con un tono tan fraternal, dejando salir un poco esa preocupación que siente cuando me da consejos sobre algo que me puede lastimar o porque estoy en problemas.

Empezamos a caminar de regreso a la escuela y fuimos a la cafetería porque sabíamos que el maestro de historia iba a poner una película (más bien un documental) y jamás llego al salón sin unas palomitas y un jugo de naranja para verla.

Terminamos de comprar y de camino al salón, Chrono pasó su brazo encima de mis hombros como siempre acostumbra pues él está algo más alto que yo y me gusta que lo haga porque me hace sentir un poco más segura.

Pero creo que ahorita no fue un buen momento para que haga eso.

Verán, de las pocas veces en las que nos hemos topado Nanoha y yo, ella siempre me sonríe y obviamente le intento devolver la sonrisa, aunque más bien, termina saliendo como una mueca y cada que la veo, los Beatles empiezan a sonar en mi cabeza con Hold me tight, _yo también me pregunto porque específicamente esa canción._

Regresando al porque no fue un buen momento…

Nos encontramos a Nanoha de camino a nuestra clase.

Por un momento me sonrió y después se dio cuenta del brazo de Chrono, luego lo volteó a ver y terminó mirándome.

Ya no sonreía. De hecho, tenía una santa cara de pocos amigos.

Ella caminó un poco más rápido haciendo que con esa acción su mochila fuera rebotando de una forma casi cómica.

Chrono y yo nos paramos y nos volteamos a ver con cara de: " _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"_

\- Joder, ¿Le viste su cara? – le pregunté con cara de espanto.

\- Creo que hasta un ciego pudo haberse dado cuenta de su cara, aunque no pueda ver. Te juro que hasta la sentí.

\- Lo sé, pero, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Por qué cambió tan rápido?

\- Fate, no sé si en verdad eres o te haces. Piénsalo un momento Fate.

Con esto me puse pensar seriamente. Nada.

Rodó sus ojos y me dijo:

\- Nos la pasamos juntos, la mayor parte de las veces que te ha visto con alguien es conmigo y ahorita te llevaba abrazada…piensa.

\- Oh rayos… - le dije después de haberme dado cuenta

\- Exactamente.

\- Cree que eres mi novio… - con eso me empecé a sobar la nariz en señal de frustración.

\- Estas en lo correcto.

-Contras, pero si soy lesbiana, ya sé que no tengo la típica vibra de la que siempre hablan, pero coño, soy lesbiana.

\- Eso lo sé y tú también lo sabes, pero creo que ella está dudando. Vas a tener que hablar con ella.

-Sí, voy a tener que hablar con ella…

 **Y pues así termina otro capítulo.**

 **Esto fue pura buena suerte, no tenía nada que hacer y no tenía nada para leer además de que todos mis amigos SÍ están de vacaciones y continúan durmiendo :c**

 **Espero les esté gustando la historia que está hecha con amors ajajajajaj**

 **Hasta la prox!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tengan todos. Les ofrezco una disculpa muy, muy grande por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, digamos que la escuela, la vida social, la vida amorosa y el trabajo se juntaron y no tuve tiempo ni para pensar, así que…espero sigan aquí y descubran en donde va a terminar esta aventura.**

 **Sin más que decir. Les dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ctrl + v (frase donde no es mío el ánime)**

 **Capítulo 5**

En este punto realmente me siento la idiota más grande del universo.

Hace casi dos meses que la he visto de lejos y aún no he tenido los ovarios suficientes para hablarle. He pensado en un millón de escenarios en los cuales me dirijo hacia ella y me presento, casi, casi la veo todos los días y hasta puedo jurar que siento como me mira, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones y pensar que en realidad me tiene en cuenta.

Recuerdo que hace una semana, pude jurar que fue muy obvio y que, de cierta forma, hasta prestaba atención a la plática que tenía con un compañero de clase.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Cierto día me dirigía a las cajas de la universidad para entregar los comprobantes de pago sobre mi colegiatura, un compañero llamado Kyo me acompañaba porque también iba a hacer algo en las cajas._

 _Al llegar ahí, me dirigí hacia la odiosa maquinita en donde sobresale un papelito el cual tienes que agarrar para saber cuánto tienes que esperar, o sea, saber en qué turno te va a tocar, esa máquina que apenas la ves, ya sabes que vas a desperdiciar minutos gloriosos de tu vida esperando…_

 _El caso es que agarre dos turnos, uno para mí, otro para mi compañero y con la misma nos fuimos a sentar en las sillas de espera._

 _Alcé la vista para dirigirla hacia la pantalla que te indica el número en el que van y vi que decía "278", miro mí turno: "301"._

 _Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto, total, no tenía nada que hacer, ningún trabajo que terminar, aunque me lo hayan marcado hace una semana y ahorita se me ocurrió hacerlo, ni tampoco ganas de fumar un cigarro…_

 _O tener la esperanza de encontrarme con Nanoha en el camino._

 _No, nada, no tenía nada que hacer._

 _Habré esperado unos 5 minutos mirando con aburrimiento como una niña algo gordita con granos y el cabello mal pintado de rubio, -ya saben, el intento de oxigenarlo pero que no le sale para nada bien- se estaba peleando con la señora detrás de la caja la cual me hacia una seria competencia sobre quien desea más salir de aquí y también en la cara de aburrimiento. Creo que eso cabrea más a la pobre chica que ya ha escupido todo el cristal de la ventanilla._

 _Regresando a mi espera…habré esperado unos 5 minutos o algo así cuando escucho que se abrieron las puertas y veo que entra la chica que deseaba ver._

 _No, no era otra chica gorda con granos y el cabello mal pintado para ayudar a esta otra chica a hacerle pleito a la señora de la caja._

 _No, tampoco era alguien que pudiera hacer que el pase de turnos sea más rápido y pudiera hacer que deje de desperdiciar mi preciado tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, era la chica por la que valía la pena estar aquí sentada con mi cara de idiota viendo a una gorda con granos y el cabello mal pintando discutiendo con una señora con cara de aburrimiento y un cristal lleno de saliva._

 _Era Nanoha._

 _Observe intentando disimular cuanta atención había robado, como tenía el celular pegado a la cara –imagino que hablando con alguien- y con eso, su mirada se posó en la mía un momento antes de caminar rápido hacia la biblioteca que está un poco más alejada que el área de cajas, luego como volvió a salir, pero ahora con un chavo y como se dirigieron al área de servicios escolares todo está en un mismo edificio_

 _Ella se quedó exactamente frente a mí medio tocando a su amigo y riendo con él y yo solo pensaba en que ni siquiera conozco al tipo y ya me cae mal._

 _No, les juro que no es por celos, de hecho, no me causó nada porque soy una persona excesivamente realista y no me es posible sentir celos porque sé que ella no es mía, aunque eso deseara con fuerzas._

 _Pero es necesario recordar que mi carrera ha hecho que sea excesivamente realista._

 _Pero la verdadera razón fue que el tipo se me hizo un cliché completamente y en verdad, odio los clichés._

 _Incluso no sé porque, la canción de cold, cold, cold de Cage the Elephant se me vino a la cabeza mientras lo estaba observando._

 _El tipo, obviamente estudia Fisioterapia por su uniforme bastante distintivo, pero lo cliché del tipo era que estaba pues, bien formado y obviamente tenía que estar el uniforme más chico para que se apretaran en sus brazos y lo haga ver más musculoso, además, el tipo tenía puestos unos lentes de sol a pesar de que estamos en el interior del edificio y, no sé si lo pensaron, pero es el clásico tipo súper feo que se siente todo un galán solo por tener buen cuerpo._

 _Sí, todo un cliché. Quería reírme, pero es amigo de la chica que me encanta y me voy a ver muy mal._

 _Los observé un rato mientras hablaba con mi pobre compañero después de olvidar por un momento que me había acompañado a pesar de que también iba a hacer un algo y lo había dejado allá abandonado mientras mi mente volaba hacia otro lado –coff, coff, Nanoha- pero me sentí idiota prestándoles atención así que, miré rápido la odiosa pantalla de números, la insulté mentalmente porque solo había avanzado unos míseros 3 turnos y dirigí completamente mi atención a mi compañero._

 _Platicamos un poco de cosas sin sentido como mi amor por los perros, las ganas de una cerveza, etc, etc, hasta que salió el tema de nuestra vestimenta para la simulación de la asamblea general de la ONU en la cual participaremos. En este punto y sin darme cuenta, Nanoha estaba sentada a un lado de mi compañero al igual que su amigo e incluso ya solo faltaban dos turnos para que me toque._

 _¿Es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, cuando no te das cuenta, no es así?_

 _-Entonces, ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás? - Preguntó mi amigo haciendo que regresara a uno de mis conflictos mentales que había tenido en esta última semana._

 _-Honestamente…no, no sé si ponerme un traje o falda, no sé- Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y tratando de restarle importancia, aunque por dentro me estaba carcomiendo la pregunta._

 _Por fin fue mi turno._

 _Me paré y me dirigí hacia la caja y mientras hacían todo el proceso por el que vine hasta aquí y esperé todo este tiempo…seguí platicando con mi amigo._

 _\- ¿Por qué no te pones una falda y ya? -_

 _\- Por qué no estoy segura si se pueden ver los tatuajes o no-_

 _Aquí observé muy claro como Nanoha volteó a verme rápido y me observaba atentamente esperando a que la conversación continuara._

 _\- ¿Tatuajes?, pues, ¿Cuántos tienes?, sí sabía que tenías, pero no sé cuántos. - Preguntó mi compañero algo sorprendido._

 _Nanoha seguía observando._

 _\- Pues por el momento solo dos, las dos huellas de perro en mi pierna derecha y un tatuaje que ocupa casi la mitad de mi espalda-_

 _Aquí vi cómo se asombró y yo volteé a ver rápidamente a la cajera, al cristal lleno de baba que aún continuaba algo fresca y con eso evité que vea lo roja que me puso con solo mirarme así._

 _Agarré mis cosas rápidamente apenas termino el trámite y me fui de ahí rápido olvidando de nuevo a mi pobre compañero…_

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Es que yo no comprendo porque me comporto así, me hace sentir como una chica de nivel medio conociendo a su primer amor y que no tenía experiencia alguna, y aunque tal vez casi no tengo experiencia, claro, si nos ponemos a pensar en el número de años que me he pasado soltera y sin nada y que de seguro mi himen ya se reconstruyó, además de que de seguro ahí abajo ya debo tener telarañas…

Bueno, ya saben hacia donde me dirijo.

Pero esta chica ha logrado hacer que mi cabeza se vuelva todo un embrollo, aunque ni siquiera hemos cruzado un "hola".

Sí, me siento la idiota más grande del mundo, ahora entiendo porque Chrono no deja de joderme en estos días.

Aquí llegué toqué fondo, debo hablar con Hayate.

 **Sé que tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero les prometo que el siguiente será más interesante, bueno, ya saben un poco sobre que tratará el siguiente.**

 **¿Alguien más está triste por Ssamba? Era de esas que seguía con la esperanza de que Fluttering Feelings continuara y me dolió que no fuera posible. No sé porque pienso que un alma bondadosa, nos va a hacer el favor de terminarlo, pero esperemos que no dejen esa obra en el olvido porque va a ser un gran desperdicio de historia.**

 **Bueno, con esto me despido, espero que comenten, me digan que piensan y les prometo que pronto volveré a actualizar y trataré que cada vez sean más largos. Pero tengan paciencia, ahorita mi vida anda algo complicada.**

 **Cuídense, nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas tengan todos. En primera, me gustaría agradecer a aquellos que han estado comentando, si no fuera por ustedes, la verdad es que me olvidaría que tengo que escribir y no seguiría, pero me lo recuerdan y eso significa que hay gente leyendo, por lo que en verdad les agradezco ya que, si quiero terminarla, pero ya saben, a veces la vida se pone complicada y otras cosas toman prioridad.**

 **En segunda, no sé si ya captaron él porque le puse de esa forma a la historia. Aviso que no va a ser fácil para Fate, si fuera así, ¿No sería demasiado irreal?, las relaciones no son fáciles y no sé si alguna vez han tenido un crush al que consideran inalcanzable ya sea por su belleza, actitudes o dinero. Quédense en este viaje y tengan paciencia.**

 **Bueno, dejaré de parlotear, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ctrl + v**

 **Capítulo 6**

¿No les pasa que hay días en los que en verdad no quieren ir a la escuela?, bueno, estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes pensarán que jamás quieren ir, pero vamos, cuando ya estudias tu carrera y empiezas a ver cosas que te agradan y apasionan…les juro que es mágico.

Les comento. Soy una persona a la que en verdad le encanta aprender cosas, soy extremadamente curiosa, pero no de ese tipo de curiosidad sencilla y sin importancia en la que solo buscas algo cuando tienes duda y ya.

No, mi misma curiosidad a veces me causa conflicto.

Puedo tener duda sobre cómo se vería un oído con Otitis grave y, por consiguiente, en cómo sería el tratamiento por lo que les invito a imaginarme 4 horas viendo videos de endoscopias de oídos a los cuales les quitan cera, pus, piel muerta y sangre.

Lo sé, es asqueroso.

También me la he pasado 5 horas viendo documentales sobre la fosa de las marianas y las criaturas que viven ahí, de igual forma, he leído demasiados libros acerca de las guerras que han sucedido en la historia y le he tomado un gran interés a la primera y segunda guerra mundial pero también a la guerra fría. He investigado todo lo que tiene que ver con eso y por lo mismo, con gusto hice mi tarea de 16 horas de documentales de la primera y segunda guerra.

Me imagino que te preguntaras a que voy con todo este rollo.

Pues mira, a lo que voy es que no hay nada más hermoso en mi carrera que la cantidad de información que te meten en la cabeza, en serio, es hermoso, disfruto cada día porque aprendo cosas nuevas, porque aprendo sobre el mundo, sobre su cultura, puedo saber él porque pasan ciertas cosas o porque sucede algo en este momento.

No hay carrera con más cambios que en la mía pues todos los días suceden cosas en el mundo y tengo que estar informada siempre.

Pero eso es lo que amo y por eso la disfruto, es por esa misma razón por la que no entiendo por qué no tengo ganas de venir o solo quiero estar afuera…

O bueno, creo que si se la razón o más bien, conozco muy bien la razón:

Nanoha.

No, ella no tiene la culpa de mi idiotez, la culpa es toda mía.

He estado soltera demasiado tiempo y no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con lo que siento; me distraigo demasiado por estar pensando en ella y en el conflicto interno que tengo porque no sé si es buena idea sentir esto.

¡Por dios, nada más pensemos en cómo es la chica!

Es hermosa, jodidamente hermosa, a tal punto que prácticamente toda la escuela se muere por ella. Tiene esta aura alrededor de ella que, en realidad, intimida a uno con solo pasar a su lado. Se viste de una forma tan "elegante" a pesar de que tiene su bata blanca de nutrición pues su pantalón azul oscuro lo tiene entallado, siempre tiene unos mocasines negros bien lustrados, a veces hasta viste un saco encima de su bata o de esos sweaters típicos de las personas pijas que son los de cuello en v. Su cabello siempre está perfecto, ella siempre se ve tan…perfecta.

Sé que es un detalle sin mucha importancia, pero no olvidemos que también tiene mucho, mucho dinero.

Entonces me pongo a pensar en lo que yo tengo, en lo que soy y a pesar de que me amo demasiado, porque si lo hago, no puedo evitar pensar en que nunca podría fijarse en mí.

Mi cabello, a pesar de siempre tener ese "revuelto-arreglado" como bien dice Chrono, jamás está arreglado, pero va con mi forma de vestir, siempre llevo pantalones negros o de mezclilla oscuros con camisas negras, rojos vino, grises, blanco o de alguna banda junto con un sweater negro, sin olvidar mis fieles Vans negros que han tenido mejores días.

Yo no tengo un solo peso.

Mis amigos siempre me han dicho que tengo demasiado para ofrecer, que debajo de esa apariencia ruda y ese ceño fruncido que siempre traigo, soy una excelente persona, extremadamente culta con la que puedes hablar de lo que sea y siempre sabrá que decir, soy fiel, detallista, etc. No lo digo yo, lo dicen ellos.

Pero, aun así, a su lado, me siento muy poca cosa.

Y es por eso mismo que decidí recurrir a una de mis mejores amigas que siempre sabe que decir porque entiende mi mente tan complicada y con mis demonios mentales a los cuales sabe calmar.

Hasta ahorita no sé cómo.

Es momento de presentarles a Hayate Yagami.

Una chica algo más chaparra que yo con el cabello en un corte tipo bob, de lentes y un estilo muy genial de vestir la cual siempre te dice la verdad, aunque esta te duela. Siempre he pensado que es muy madura para su edad a pesar de que a veces se comporta como una niña por la forma en que juega, pero así es ella, y la acepto así, pues ella igual me acepta como soy.

Es de las pocas personas con las que me puedo abrir.

Otra ventaja es que también estudia relaciones internacionales solo que es de 4to semestre y yo de segundo. De hecho, jamás olvidaré el día en que la conocí…

 _ **Flashback (4 meses atrás)**_

 _Estoy a mediados de mi primera semana en la carrera de R.I, específicamente, hoy es miércoles y, según dice este pedazo de papel despintado (créanme que es sorprendente que este así de maltratado en mi tercer día de clases, pero, ¿Qué esperaba?, lo tenía todo arrugado al fondo de mi mochila) dice que tengo taller de comunicación en el salón F104._

 _Entro a clases, me siento junto a Chrono y entra una maestra algo rara con facciones parecidas a las de…amm… ¿Una rata?, creo que sí. Su cabello estaba por todas partes a pesar de que se ve que utilizó medio bote de gel esta mañana._

 _La maestra entró y comenzó a hablar._

 _El salón estalló en risas, aunque unos más respetuosos intentaban contenerse._

 _Pobre maestra, el seseo demasiado pronunciado que tiene no le ayuda en nada._

 _Pasó media hora y mi lado cruel salió a la luz, deseaba contenerlo, pero es que esta maestra prácticamente pedía a gritos que la jodieran._

 _Obviamente lo empecé a hacer, pero conservando el respeto._

 _Hay justificación, lo prometo._

 _Casi, casi, puedo jurarles que la maestra se fumó algo antes de entrar a clases porque puras estupideces decía, las diapositivas que mostraba parecían hechas a la carrera porque estaban demasiado mal redactadas y… ¿ya comenté acerca de que puras estupideces salían de su boca?_

 _Ella me pedía leer las diapositivas y empecé a hacer una voz como de tipo presentadora. El salón de pronto estalló en risas y eso mismo ocasionó que la clase fuera más llevadera porque podía jurar que habían pasado 3 horas y no la media de una._

 _No creí que en esa estúpida clase habría alguien diferente a mis compañeros de clase o los de derecho que comparten esta y otra clase más, o sea, teoría jurídica._

 _Terminó la clase y como ya era rutina (a pesar de ser el tercer día), Chrono y yo salimos a fumar mientras daba la hora para mi siguiente clase que era inglés, la cual empezaba dentro de 10 minutos._

 _En el área de fumadores se encontraba Abdul, un compañero más llamado Ulises y a su lado, Hayate._

 _En ese entonces, ella solo venía a la escuela con ropa deportiva._

 _En ese entonces, lo primero que hice fue verle los pechos pues traía una blusa sin mangas y, a decir verdad, Hayate tiene muy buenos pechos._

 _Ella fumaba con mis dos compañeros y pude notar que tenía 3 piercings en su oreja izquierda y también noté que hablaban de algo gracioso pues los tres se encontraban riendo._

 _Naturalmente, Chrono y yo llegamos al área de fumadores._

 _Naturalmente, nos introduje a Chrono y a mí._

 _Apenas empezamos a conversar, las dos no nos callamos y hablamos de música, de libros, de temas mundiales pues esa es una ventaja de estar en la misma carrera, están en ese mismo plano de interés por el mundo._

 _Recuerdo que, en ese entonces, Hayate me gustó, pero no para algo serio, no para algo lindo y bueno._

 _Con Hayate deseaba portarme mal y sacar aquellos instintos que no habían salido en años de abstinencia sexual._

 _Al final, las dos intercambiamos números y al llegar a casa le hablé para empezar a intentar algo tratándola siempre con respeto, por supuesto._

 _Las dos empezamos a tratarnos más, salíamos de vez en cuando a fumar y las dos empezamos a confiar en la otra._

 _Mis ganas por coger fueron desapareciendo de a poco hasta que, 3 meses después de que la conocí, fui a casa de un chavo con una compañera de mi comité y resulta que, en esa casa, también se encontraba Hayate._

 _También resulta que ese chavo y Hayate estaban saliendo._

 _Ahí se extinguieron por completo mis ganas de cogerla y, también ahí empezaron las pláticas más profundas y el apoyo mutuo._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

En estos momentos, no sé qué haría sin Hayate y sus consejos.

Ahorita eran exactamente las 10:30, esperen…10:31 y ya le había mandado un mensaje para pedirle que nos encontremos y así platicar un rato acerca de algo que me está dando mil vueltas en la cabeza.

No hay necesidad de decir que es, ¿No es así?

Acordamos en vernos en la cafetería y mientras iba por ahí, me aseguré que Nanoha no estuviera por ningún lado porque, qué pena que de pronto escuche todo lo que me está causando cuando ni siquiera me conoce, ni siquiera sabe mi nombre la chica y yo aquí con todo este conflicto interno.

Me siento la persona más patética de este mundo.

Me senté en una de las mesas que se encuentran en la parte exterior de la cafetería, y, obviamente, me senté de espaldas a la cafetería y con la vista a los edificios porque luego me siento ansiosa si no veo a la gente pasar. Me quité los lentes de sol que siempre me pongo al salir de clases y veo que hay mucho sol, los guardo en uno de los bolsillos que tengo en mi sweater negro y saco los de ver para reemplazar a los de sol. Mi pie no dejaba de golpear el piso, una muestra de mi ansiedad o más bien, un tic que siempre he tenido a causa de mi TDAH, el cual luego paro cuando me doy cuenta que me dificulta el estar viendo mi Facebook en el celular pues de pronto, la mesa se empieza a mover y me es incómodo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces!?- escuché detrás de mí al mismo tiempo que golpeaban mis hombros, tuve que hacer unas maniobras algo hilarantes ya que el celular se me resbaló de las manos. Hayate solo se reía de las estupideces que me hizo hacer por su culpa.

\- Contras Hayate, ¿No te han enseñado a saludar como una persona normal?, ya sabes: "hola", "hey", "ya llegué", no sé, hay miles de formas de saludar en lugar de intentar causarle un infarto a las personas- le dije a Hayate con la mano pegada al pecho y aun con algo del susto, ella aún se reía mientras dejaba sus cosas en una de las sillas de la mesa en la que me encontraba y se sentaba a mi lado.

\- ¿En verdad me puedes culpar?, es extremadamente fácil asustarte- refutó al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

\- Eso es porque cuando me concentro en algo, me desconecto del mundo y no escucho cuando alguien viene- intentando justificarme le respondí, pero sé que no tuvo mucho caso.

Tenía la cabeza para abajo mientras me miraba los pies, la alcé porque sentí que me acariciaban el cabello, específicamente, con mi fleco.

\- Ay pequeña Fate, ¿Qué te tiene de esa forma?, hace que el molestarte resulte sencillo y menos divertido- comentó Hayate con una sonrisa triste mientras me acomodaba el fleco que había despeinado.

\- Me gusta una chica y no sé qué hacer, eso es lo que pasa- solté de golpe, sin rodeos pues no tiene caso, ¿Para qué darle vueltas al asunto y que ella me lo intente sacar si se lo puedo decir y me va a ayudar más pronto con la solución?

\- Guau, eso sí es una sorpresa y más viniendo de ti. ¿Por qué no me cuentas como la conociste y así?

Pase media hora contándole a Hayate como la conocí, como he llegado hasta donde estoy con ella (o sea, nada) y ella solo se me quedaba viendo fijamente con sus dos manos debajo de su barbilla, dedos entrelazados sosteniendo a esta y escuchando atentamente hasta que terminé mi historia.

\- Siento que tu solita te estas ahogando en un vaso y creándote una telenovela barata en tu cabeza cuando la solución es simple- dijo después de acabada mi diatriba y con la voz totalmente calmada

\- ¿Y cuál es esa? - le pregunté con algo de esperanza en mi voz y el ceño fruncido bien planteado en mi cara.

\- Esa es hablarle, vas a perder mucho más si no lo haces, a cambio si lo haces, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez resulte que a ella también le gustas y si no, pues al menos lo intentaste. Es mejor haberlo intentado y perdido que no haberlo intentado.

-Tienes razón. Le voy a hablar, pero el día en que me vaya al Kokkai*, ese día ya habrá pasado el MUN* y vendré en traje a clases porque ya sabes que tengo que ir elegante. Ese día le hablaré.

\- Espero que sí lo hagas porque no me gusta nada verte así de perdida.

\- Te juro que sí lo haré.

Solo debo esperar 15 días y prepararme mentalmente para eso porque ya me harté de postergar tanto estoy y sentirme tan cobarde…

 ***Kokkai: Poder legislativo japonés (el parlamento) el cual es llamado "la Dieta Nacional". Se compone de la Cámara de Representantes (Shugiin) y la Cámara de Consejeros (Sangiin).**

 ***MUN: Simulación de la Asamblea General de la ONU, evento hablado en el anterior capítulo. No recuerdo si lo mencioné, pero sino: los estudiantes de diferentes universidades y carreras relacionadas con política o leyes como son derecho, relaciones internacionales, ciencias políticas, son convocados para representar un país y formar parte de la asamblea en alguno de los consejos que existen en la ONU (obviamente ficticios, por algo es una simulación). Se busca resolver alguna de las temáticas expuestas y hacer la resolución que dictamine la solución. En algunas ocasiones, participan estudiantes de otras carreras como comercio exterior, negocios, administración e, incluso, rehabilitación, nutrición, medicina, biología, etc. dependiendo de las temáticas que se vayan a plantear.**

 **Bueno pues, aquí termina otro capítulo y es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten y que este episodio haya ayudado tantito a entender la mente de Fate.**

 **Hemos empezado semana santa, ojalá y a ustedes les hayan dado más vacaciones que las que me dieron a mí :c**

 **Comenten lo que piensen y espero verlos pronto. Si me tardo tantito, denme golpes virtuales para regresar que me pierdo en mi mundo.**

 **Cuídense mucho, disfruten sus vacaciones y tomen una cheva de mi parte.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas tengan todos. Disculpen la demora, pero realmente no he tenido tiempo ni para pensar.**

 **Como siempre, agradezco de corazón a aquellas personas que comentan y me dicen sus hipótesis. Algunos van por buen camino, otros están perdidos, pero les prometo que apenas tenga un tiempo, les contesto sus reviews como se debe.**

 **No hay necesidad de poner lo que ya todos sabemos, ¿no?**

 **Capítulo 7**

Los días fueron pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desde mi plática con Hayate, el MUN casi, casi está a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada que tenga que ver con Nanoha; es bueno que también ni siquiera la he visto.

Además del MUN, los exámenes serán en esas fechas (el MUN dura dos días) por lo que realmente estoy yendo de un lado a otro buscando todo lo necesario para el evento, estudiando y lo peor es que ya se acerca la fecha límite de inscripción y aún no elijo el país que quiero representar, lo cual es realmente malo porque tendré menos tiempo de hacer mi position paper.

Se preguntarán que es, ¿no?, pues miren, el position paper es un documento que tienes que hacer en donde muestras la postura que tiene tu país respecto a los problemas que se van a tratar durante los dos días de sesiones que durará el MUN.

De algo si estoy segura y es que tengo que ser parte del consejo de seguridad.

¿Honestamente? Quería ser Reino Unido pero mis maestros me dijeron que era una pésima idea ya que es mi primer MUN y los de semestres avanzados que también ya tienen experiencia me van a comer viva, por lo que tengo que optar por un país que sea neutral y que no tenga problemas con nadie para así no tener tantos problemas -coff, coff, hacer el ridículo, coff, coff-

Pero después de repasarlo por casi dos semanas y ver los países que aún están disponibles, llegué a la conclusión de que Suecia sería la mejor opción ya que es un país bien "paz y amor" y nadie se mete con Suecia.

O sea, ¿Quién se metería con la tonta y estúpida Suecia?

Por favor, espero que hayan captado la referencia a Bob esponja.

Así que… ya decidida y con toda la actitud del mundo, me dirigí hacia la cafetería en donde estaban sentados dos miembros del comité encargado de planificar el MUN, los cuales habían jalado una mesa de la cafetería y extendieron una manta con el diseño de países esparcidos por todos lados. Está también detrás de ellos, la pancarta publicitaria de MUN.

Me había dicho una amiga que está en el comité que no muchas personas se habían inscrito todavía por lo que entiendo sus caras de "es horrible estar aquí", "me está llevando otra cosa", etc, etc.

Me acerqué a ellos y enseguida sus caras se iluminaron lo que para mí fue algo abrumador por lo que les sonreí de forma incomoda y tentativamente dije:

\- Ammm…buenos días, me gustaría inscribirme al MUN-

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Con mucho gusto! – me contestó uno de ellos con demasiado entusiasmo lo que me hizo sentir más abrumada. Su compañero empezó a buscar las hojas para la inscripción, pero como lo hizo de forma rápida, todo se le andaba revolviendo.

\- ¿A qué consejo te gustaría inscribirte? – preguntó el que ya había dejado la mesa como si hubiera pasado un huracán.

\- Al Consejo de Seguridad, me comentaron que aún quedaba Suecia, ¿O ya lo ocuparon? - respondí.

\- No, no, no, no- contestó el chico entusiasta y por un momento me recordó a Jane de Tarzán, a esa escena en donde los dos se están presentando y juntan sus manos- aún está Suecia, pareciera que hasta te esperaba- el chico se empezó a reír de su muy mal chiste, de hecho, creo que ni era chiste, pero el en serio se lo tomó así.

\- Ah, perfecto, entonces me quedo con el- dije mientras daba dos pasos para atrás- Solo me gustaría saber los temas que se van a tratar.

El chico huracán empezó a buscar entre su desorden de hojas ocasionando que la mesa quedara peor y así fue hasta que encontró la hoja con mis temas.

\- mmmmmh, Consejo de Seguridad…el tema "a" será: pruebas nucleares de Corea del Norte: un peligro para la paz y seguridad internacional y el tema "b" es sobre los problemas que hay en Myanmar.

\- Genial, muchas gracias- le dije y me alejé. Estaba muy emocionada por los temas, sobre todo por el de Corea del Norte ya que se enfoca al tipo de especialidad que quiero agarrar al terminar la universidad: Seguridad Internacional.

Los días para el MUN siguieron pasando y cada vez se me hacía mucho más raro el no ver a Nanoha, incluso he llegado a pensar que tal vez me vi algo intensa y me evita, aunque lo más seguro es que simplemente me esté imaginando cosas; es más, puede que ni siquiera me haya notado y yo estoy con miles de suposiciones en la cabeza.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarme en mis cosas pues estaba ocupando demasiado espacio en mi cabeza, lo cual es algo que no me puedo permitir porque ya en dos días es el MUN y, como ustedes imaginaran, aún no me he preparado, ni siquiera he empezado mi position paper y tengo hasta mañana para entregarlo.

Por lo que, apenas llegué a mi casa, me encerré en mi habitación y me dispuse a investigar todo lo necesario para empezarlo, pero, ¿Qué pasó?, no tenía idea, por lo que tuve la fantástica idea (por favor, denoten el sarcasmo) de preguntar en el grupo de whats de mi salón si alguno ya lo había hecho o tenían idea de cómo se hacía.

En mi salón somos 27 personas, 18 respondieron que no tenían idea de cómo hacerlo y las otras 9, iban a hacer lo mismo que yo, o sea, preguntar cómo se hacía.

Al menos tengo la buena suerte de ser algo extrovertida y tener amigos en otros semestres o carreras por lo que pude preguntarle a una amiga que es dos semestres más avanzada que yo y antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía a 5 personas dándome consejos sobre que poner y donde investigar por lo que se me hizo mucho más fácil y hasta incluso, pude ayudar a Chrono a hacer el suyo porque él tampoco tenía idea.

Lo enviamos justo a tiempo, apenas rayando la fecha y hora límite de entrega. Los dos rogamos porque todo salga bien y que no tengan ningún error ya que, al entregarlo a última hora, pues no pudimos entregarlos a algún maestro que nos auxilie revisándolos.

Los últimos días que me quedaban antes del MUN (apenas el fin de semana) me la pase buscando en internet algún vestuario para ese día. No estoy nada acostumbrada a vestir de traje o algo así, por lo que se me estaba haciendo realmente difícil buscar uno. Eso hasta que la foto de Emma Watson con traje y sin pensarlo dos veces me dije "de aquí soy". Apenas pude lo fui a comprar.

Entonces me lo probé. No podía creer que esa persona era yo.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a salir o te voy a buscar? - Preguntó Chrono. Obviamente lo tenía que traer conmigo a ver esto. Tiene mucho mejor gusto en ropa que yo.

Aún estaba en el probador y sabía que Chrono me esperaba en una de esos típicos sillones que tienen las tiendas de ropa para esas pobres personas que esperan a que alguien decida terminar de comprar y así poder continuar con su vida.

Creo que empezaré a hacer cartas o a mandar e-mails a las diferentes tiendas para que a un lado tengas libros, revistas, wifi y conectores para cargadores de celulares a un lado. Harían esto mucho más sencillo.

Sin embargo, a Chrono no le molesta acompañarme porque siempre llego con una idea de que quiero y cuando llegamos a las tiendas de ropa, nos dividimos para ubicarlo.

-Sí, sí, ya salgo- Le dije apenada, pero intentando sonar segura.

Respiré profundo, acomodé bien mi saco junto con la blusa blanca que tenía debajo y abrí la cortina del probador, Chrono ya estaba esperando.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? - Pregunté alzando los brazos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que si Nanoha te ve con esto y no se orina voy a pensar seriamente que está ciega.

A veces su talento en referenciar a las chicas que me gustan para situaciones en mí vida me sorprende.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunté muy segura de su afirmación.

-Joder Fate, te ves hermosísima. Te juro que si no te considerará una hermana y si no fueras lesbiana tendríamos un grave problema aquí.

Me reí, me sentí mucho más segura y eso mismo causo que me plantara con seguridad y no dudara de lo bien que me veía.

-Eso es Fate, así te ves mucho mejor. Siempre te ves mil veces más hermosa estando completamente segura y con ese porte que te identifica tanto- Comentó acercándose un poco para después revolverme el cabello como siempre lo hace al intentar ponerme de mejor humor.

Le sonreí poniendo todo el cariño que le tengo a esa sonrisa y lo abracé. Lo abracé al igual que uno hace cuando abraza a su hermano, como cuando le quieres agradecer mucho a alguien y no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo. Así lo abracé.

-Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias- Le dije aún en el abrazo.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos, ahora-me despegó tranquilamente del abrazo- hay mucho por hacer, tienes que prepararte por sí Nanoha te ve. Dudo que tengas una mejor oportunidad de darle una muy buena primera impresión que al presentarte de esta forma- Dijo agarrándome de los hombros mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Le devolví la mirada y rápidamente se me vinieron a la cabeza los diferentes escenarios que podrían pasar en el momento en que por fin me presente.

Puso su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y nos fuimos caminando. Aún pensaba en que podría decirle si por azares del destino logro encontrármela de esta forma.

Xxxxx

El lunes llegó, el primer día de tres que tendrá el MUN. Me la pasé todo el fin de semana tratando de estudiar y al mismo tiempo, tratando de que Nanoha no ocupe toda mi cabeza y que eso evita cumplir mi objetivo.

Misión casi fallida, pero daré lo mejor de mí.

Todo el tiempo que duraron las clases me la pase nerviosa, mirando de lado a lado cada que salía para verificar si llegó, si está su coche…

No crean que soy obsesiva, pero tiempo atrás Chrono lo identificó por ser un coche muy genial (un Honda City color gris casi rata, se ve como negro, no sé identificar esos colores), con rines estupendos y un gira tiempo de Harry Potter colgando del espejo retrovisor.

Su coche estaba, no la he visto pero al menos sabía que llegó a clase…

Nos dejaron salir temprano para prepararnos. El MUN empezaba a las 4 pm por lo que tenía que ir a la estética a que me peinen, también pasar con Hayate para que me pinte, vestirme y llegar ahí de preferencia…media hora antes para fumar el cigarro tranquilizador y que me ayude a caminar con tacones lo mejor posible. Una tarea que veía casi imposible pero realmente intentaba que no se notará lo mucho que me estaba costando hacerlo.

Terminé todo a tiempo, me miré rápidamente, ni me miré al espejo por la hora, pero rápidamente agarré mis lentes de sol, mis cigarros, el encendedor, mi celular al igual que mi bolsa con lo necesario para el MUN (laptop y cargador) y me fui a la universidad con Hayate.

Llegando vimos a Chrono junto con una chica más ubicados en el área de fumadores. Chrono se veía impecable y profesional con su traje y esta chica se veía bastante recatada.

Dejé mi coche en el estacionamiento y fui hacia el con Hayate a mi lado diciéndome consejos de cómo ir caminando sin caerme al igual que me decía lo bien que me veía.

Chrono dejó de reírse de lo que sea que se reía con esa chica, y se quedó pasmado. La chica, al ver su reacción, volteó también y obtuvo el mismo efecto.

-Fate…estas hermosa, en verdad tienes el look que dice: soy una mujer empoderada a punto de cambiar el mundo- Dijo Chrono. Después salió de su mundo y me presentó a la chica- Fate, ella es Amy, es una amiga de derecho, pero de otra universidad que vino a probar suerte en nuestro MUN.

-Mucho gusto- Dijimos las dos casi al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos platicando ahí hasta que faltaban 10 minutos y decidimos irnos.

Les pedí que se adelantaran pues quería un tiempo para pensar y relajarme por lo que ellos entendieron e hicieron caso a mi solicitud.

Caminaba por el pasillo del edificio en donde se realizarían las conferencias del MUN con un paso lento pero seguro, aún con mis lentes de sol en mi cara cuando pasó.

Ahí estaba Nanoha, sola y caminando hacia la dirección contraria a la que me dirigía por lo que nos íbamos a encontrar.

Me miró y ahí fue cuando lo supe: _no tendría una mejor oportunidad que esta._

Por lo que apenas estuvo a uno o dos metros de mí cuando le dije:

-Oye amiga, tu eres Nanoha, ¿Verdad?

Me sonrío…

 **Y aquí termina otro capítulo después de un tiempo de espera. Lo lamento mucho, pero ni siquiera tenía inspiración para escribir después de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida.**

 **Por fin se presentó, por fin la primera interacción que tienen estas dos aparte de unas miradas.**

 **Aquí empieza lo bueno, en verdad les aseguro eso.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, prometo no abandonar esto, confíen en mí.**


End file.
